disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note: This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film, or the character cameos from the shorts: Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, or Trail Mix-up. Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Chip 'n Dale *Clara Cluck *Jose Carioca *Peter Pig *Bucky Bug *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *Zeke Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *The orphans from Orphan's Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin *Cock O' the Walk from Cock O' the Walk *Elmer Elephant, Joey Hippo, and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, Queen Grimhilde (appearing as the Witch), and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Wynken, Blynken and Nod from Wynken, Blynken and Nod *Ferdinand The Bull from Ferdinand The Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice; Hyacinch Hippo and Madame Upanova ostrich from Dance of the Hours; Cherubs, Pegasus, and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony; and the Chinese mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, the crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and The Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Bambi, Faline, and Thumper from Bambi *Pedro the plane from Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy *Emotion from Reason and Emotion *Chicken Little and Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little *Monte the pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe *Peter from Make Mine Music *Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, the hummingbirds, the Tar Baby, and the groundhogs from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and The Singing Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker from Motormania* *Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat, and the doorknob from Alice in Wonderland* *Tinker Bell and John Darling from Peter Pan* *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The penguin waiters from Mary Poppins* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *The Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Speedy Gonzales* *Marvin the Martian* *Michigan J. Frog* *Hector the Bulldog* *Sam Sheepdog* *Pete Puma* *Hippety Hopper* *The Bugs Bunny Prototype *The Do-Do Bird from ''Porky in Wackyland'' *Curt Martin from Hillbilly Hare* *Toro the Bull from ''Bully for Bugs''* MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Heckle and Jeckle King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan *Felix the Cat Al Capp *Lena Hyena from ''Li'l Abner'' Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and developent. Disney *A skeleton dancer from The Skeleton Dance *One of the vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ben Ali Gator and a centaurette from Fantasia *The silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera Productions *Pepé Le Pew *Witch Hazel* (appearing during the deleted "pig head" scene) *Yakky Doodle* MGM *Tom and Jerry *The wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl, and Swee'Pea *Superman *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chilly Willy* 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems *The Fox and the Crow Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few cameos on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: most can be seen in the 2nd disk. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott the dragon from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been mentioned before with such settings that the characters may simply have not been "discovered" yet, and their movies simply have not been produced yet. Category:Lists of characters Category:Toons Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters